I Just Wanna Be With You ~Virtual to Real no Hazama de~
I Just Wanna Be With You ~Virtual to Real no Hazama de~ is Prizmmy☆ 12th single Romaji= VA-CHARU to RIARU ga, kousa suru sekai de Chiicha na negai ja, kana wanai kara, Mainichi omotte yume wo michao "Koisuru hito wo muchuu ni shitai ! " "Ashita sumaho de kokuhaku suru ! " Yeah ! Boku no mirai Wow ! Motto shiritai Yeah ! Kimi to boku no mirai Wow ! Motto mazetai I Wanna Be With You☆ Soba ni ite Itooshii hito yo ! Kiseki wa nichijou ni guuzen to shite okoru I Just Wanna Be With You Afureru omoi VA-CHARU ga RIARU e, Kuusou wo tobikoe, yume ga genjitsu ni kawaru Koisuru otome wa, nayami bakari, mainichi kagami bakari michau no Nandemo kandemo, uranai tayori ittsumo sumaho dake wo ki ni shite Yeah ! Kimi no koe wo Wow ! Motto kikitai Yeah ! Kimi to boku no koe Wow ! Motto mazetai I Wanna Be With You Soba ni kite Mada shiranu ai wo ! Unmei wa nichijou ni hitsuzen to shite deau I Just Wanna Be With You Yuruganu omoi FEIKU to FANTOMU wa, Mousou no hazama e ukande, kiete shizumu I Just Wanna Be With You, Wanna Be With You Itoshii hito yo ! Kiseki wa nichijou ni guuzen to shite okoru I Just Wanna Be With You Afureru omoi VA-CHARU ga RIARU e, Kuusou wo tobikoe, yume ga genjitsu ni kanau |-| Kanji= 仮想(ヴァーチャル)と現実(リアル)が、交差する世界で 小ちゃな願いじゃ、叶わないから、 毎日想って白日夢(ゆめ)を見ちゃおう★ “恋する貴方(ひと)を、夢中にしたい！”　“明日スマホで告白する!!” Yeah！ ボクの一年後(ミライ)　Wow！ もっと知りたい Yeah！ キミとボクの将来(ミライ)　Wow！ もっと混ぜたい I Wanna Be With You☆ 隣(そば)に居て 愛おしい貴方(ひと)よ！ 奇跡は日常に偶然として起こる I Just Wanna Be With You★ 溢れる想い 仮想(ヴァーチャル)が現実(リアル)へ、 空想を飛び越え、未来(ゆめ)が現実に変わる 恋する乙女は、悩みばかり、毎日鏡ばかり見ちゃうの☆ 何でもかんでも、占い頼り　いっつもスマホだけを気にして凸凹 Yeah！ キミの感情(こえ)を　Wow！ もっと聞きたい Yeah！ キミとボクの愛情(こえ)　Wow！ もっと混ぜたい I Wanna Be With You★ 傍に来て 未だ知らぬ愛を！ 運命は日常に必然として出逢う I Just Wanna Be With You☆ 揺るがぬ想い 虚実(フェイク)と幻影(ファントム)は、 妄想の狭間へ浮かんで、消えて沈む I Just Wanna Be With You☆, Wanna Be With You★ 愛おしい人よ！ 奇跡は日常に偶然として起こる I Just Wanna Be With You☆ 溢れる想い 仮想(ヴァーチャル)が現実(リアル)へ、 空想を飛び越え、未来(ゆめ)が現実に叶う |-| English= In this world where virtual and real cross over A small wish isn’t enough to be granted, So never stop thinking, dreaming more “I want to make you notice me!” ‘’I’ll confess on my smartphone tomorrow!!” Yeah! My future Wow! I wanna know it all Yeah My future and yours Wow! Let’s mix them up I wanna be with you, don’t leave my side My beloved! Miracles happen every day just by chance I just wanna be with you, this overflowing emotion From virtual to real, no mere fantasy, Let’s change this dream into reality The young maiden with love troubles Looks in the mirror daily Anything and Everything, always on my smartphone Just might lose my mind Yeah! Your voice Wow! I wanna hear it more Yeah! My and your voice Wow! Let’s mix them up I wanna be with you, don’t leave my side This still unknown love! Fate encounters as inevitable in everyday I just wanna be with you, unwavering emotions From fake to phantom, jump over the fantasy, Floating between delusion and disappearing I just wanna be with you, wanna be with you My beloved! Miracles happen every day just by chance I just wanna be with you, this overflowing emotion From virtual to real, no mere fantasy, Let’s change this dream into reality Category:Songs Category:Music